New Friends, New Romances
by Savannah's Angels
Summary: This takes place after the Wave arc where Haku is dead. At the Chunin Exams, Nami, Haku's younger sister takes the Chunin Exams. OCx? you vote to decide.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Aoi Nami-chan Says:**

This is my first fic, so flames are welcome. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Summary:** This takes place after the Wave arc where Haku is dead. At the Chunin Exams, Nami, Haku's younger sister takes the Chunin Exams. But she also has a secert identity

* * *

**Team 7's meeting:**

"Okay team you did a good job during the C now A mission. You showed great teamwork, that's why I giving you this." said Kakashi handing out what looks like an application.

"What are these for Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura

"These are for the Chunin Exams, tomorrow at 3:00 in the academy in room 301. It's all optional, you don't have to do it if you want to." said Kakashi as he poofed away.

"Alright! I am so gonna do it!" yelled Naruto, who left to get some beloved ramen. Before he could take another step he bumped into someone. "Gomen, I was lookin at where I was going hehe."

"It's alright, I myself wasn't looking at where I was going either." said the kind voice, "my name is Nami." she said and she extended her hand to Naruto who fell on the ground.

Naruto took the hand and said, "My name's Uzimaki Naru-" before he could finish his sentence he looked up and saw that the girl looked exactly like Haku.

"HAKU!" yelled Naruto, making Sasuke and Sakura fet into fighting stances.

"Naruto, get away from him he is the ENEMY! If you don't remeber." yelled Sakura

Naruto, instandly got away and also got into fighting postion. While Sasuke start preforming handsigns for a jutsu.

"Stop!" yelled Nami, "for one thing my name is Nami, Haku is my brother, the reason I am here is not for revenge or anything I am here the Chunin Exams being held in Konoha.

"How can we believe you," asked Sasuke. Nami took off her coat revealing her um... breasts.

"Now do you believe me?" she asked.

"Sure!" yelled Naruto, "now I'm going to show you around."

* * *

**Aoi Nami-chan Says:**

Review, Review, Review. FLAMES ARE WELCOME. I really want to know what I have to work on since this is my first story update.

The Sand will come in the next chapter REVIEW!


	2. Nami's Profile

**Aoi Nami-chan Says:**

Even though I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS, I forgot to descibe what Nami looks like.

Also Review, Review, I need to know what you think about the story, so I can make better stories in the future so to help me and to read enjoyable stories in the future, REVIEW!

* * *

**Name:** Nami (last name unknow) 

**Age:** 12

**Birthday:** December 30

**Hair:** She does it in the same hair-style as Haku during fights (Bun in the back of the hair and bangs at the side of her face) When out with friends her hair goes down to her waist.

**Face:** Same as Haku

**Clothes:** She wears a blue kimono that ends at her butt, with a dark blue obi and has black tights that go down to above her knees

**Height:** 152.5 cm

**Weight:** 42.3 kg

**Secret:** Nami has the water spirit in the form of a dragon, who name is Mizuka. (It is NOT A DEMON)

**Personality: **She acts just like her brother, caring, and will protect her precious people. She also loves weapons, and acts like a tomboy. She also when she is mad or is highly emotional, she turns all blood lustly.

**Hobbies:** Loves studing, Training and studing healing jutsus.

**Kekkai Genkai:** Hyoton (Ice Release) she is able to control ice and water, but with Mizuka inside she is able to do it automaticly.

**Jutsus:**

(1) Makyo Hyo Sho Demonic Ice Mirrors,

(2) Kirigakure no Jutsu Hiding Mist Technique,

(3) Dokunuki no Jutsu Poison Extraction Technique,

(4) Kuchiyose no Jutsu Summonig Technique (she summons dragons),

(5) Sensatsu Suisho Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death,

(6) Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu Water Clone Technique,

(7) Suiro no Jutsu Water Prison Technique,

(8) ect...

**Team:** Her sensei is a female named Aoi. She has a teammate named Ayama. (These two will not be showing up a lot, but during the Sand/Sound invasion they die.)

* * *

**Aoi Nami-chan Says:**

Update Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Aoi Mai Says: Here's the next chapter enjoy!

_'thinking...thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura...Demons..'**

_'Flashbacks'_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

As Naruto was showing all the places he knew to Nami, (only the places the shopowners would let him in) they were met up with a square rock.

"Um.. Naruto, Sakura in your village is it normally for square rocks to be following people around?" asked Nami.

**'No you baka, there is no such things as square rocks, and rocks aren't even supposed to move!!!' yelled Inner Sakura.**

"Don't worry Nami," said Naruto as he grasped Nami hand, "that just Konohamaru and his friends, who always try and beat me in fights."

_'Oh. My. Gosh. I'm holdong her hand, and it's all soft too... NANI! I'm in love with Sakura, must get Nami out of my head.'_ thought Naruto as he let go of Nami's hand.

And at que the box..er... rock thing poofed open with three kids in them.

(skip introductions of kids)

"So boss, is that girl with the pink hair your _girlfriend_," said Konohamaru as he wiggled his finger.

"YEAH!"

"Baka! I am not your girlfriend! I won't be any sooner!" yelled Sakura.

"Yeah, your right you're to ugly and you have a wide forehead. That means the girl next to is your girlfriend, ne?" asked Konohamaru.

"Sorry, but I am not the fortunate girl to be called Naruto's girlfriend." said Nami.

"UGLY, YOU CALLED ME UGLY, YOU BETTER RUN!!!" yelled Sakura as she ran off after the now running Konohamaru and co.

"We should go after them, Naruto. Let's go!" said Nami and she pulled Naruto with her.

(skip chase scene)

"Please let go of him, we were just playing around." pleaded Sakura.

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
